


The Fate in Finality

by tablrcloth



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Duelling, Fights, Gen, Swearing, Violence, quackity's duel with techno in the final control room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablrcloth/pseuds/tablrcloth
Summary: Quackity failed at executing Technoblade on the 16th, but when he stumbles into the Final Control Room and sees his nemesis with only a pickaxe and iron armor, he thinks he's got a second chance.(or, THAT fight. you know the one)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	The Fate in Finality

**Author's Note:**

> i am writing strictly about the characters on the dream smp, not the creators. if any mentioned creators are uncomfortable with this, i will take this down, no questions asked.
> 
> this is a departure from my usual style, and i tried not to make it too gory. i just wanted to write out this scene because it's iconic. if any of the tags are a trigger for you, i suggest not reading this
> 
> enjoy the read!

Quackity can’t believe it.   


He had spent so much time preparing for this, had been planning ever since the final war. Even the day after the decimation of L’manberg, when he and Tubbo, Phil, and Fundy began to rebuild, it had been an idea churning in the back of his mind. The Butcher Army, a force with the sole purpose of destroying Technoblade, once and for all.   


Everything had been leading up to this. Quackity had spent so much time mining for diamonds for the axes, providing armor for his fellow members, even learned redstone just to create a guillotine, and then the motherfucker  _ escaped. _ Technoblade survived the execution, and everyone had been distracted enough by the threat of Punz that he ran away, and no one knew where he went.   


To say that Quackity was furious was an understatement. Everything he had worked for in the past few months, and what was it for? For Techno to make a JOKE out of them?   


Quackity crosses his arms, ripping his stare away from the guillotine and staring down the camarvan. He knew that Tubbo was talking to Ranboo inside, and Fundy was standing next to him

“We should go back to the van,” Fundy suggests, and Quackity looks back at him.   


“Yeah,” he says, voice close to an unconscious snarl, and he begins to walk along the boardwalk to the van, Fundy trotting behind him.   


Quackity doesn’t know what to think. Techno was out there, escaping from L’manberg  _ yet _ again, off to hide in his cabin in the middle of the arctic and plot another country’s demise. He  _ knew  _ that Techno would pull some sick, twisted revenge on them; those were the consequences of failing this mission. If you don’t kill Techno, he kills you instead.

_ Technoblade never dies,  _ he thinks, the age old saying coming to mind, and he frowns deeply, willing it away. Techno  _ would  _ die; Quackity would make sure of it.   


Just as they approach the camarvan, something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention, and he turns to glance at it. It’s a hole, hollowed out of the mountain, just a few meters away from the van.   


“Go on ahead, Fundy, I’ll catch up,” Quackity says, eyes narrowed, and Fundy glances at him, before shrugging and continuing into the van. Quackity takes a cautious step forward, before speeding up and jogging into the tunnel. It was dark, the walls of stone smelling slightly of mildew, lit only with sparse torches.   


“What the hell is this?” he asks himself, continuing to walk as the tunnel sloped up, then down, before the hall opened up into a blackstone room. A blood spattered sign at the front read  _ Final Control Room,  _ and the entire place smells faintly of iron.   


He hears a whinny and his head snaps up from the sign, a familiar horse stomping its feet. “Carl!” Quackity exclaims, jogging forward. “What are... you...”

He trails off when he sees who steps out from behind the horse, a familiar red cape trailing over the dark stains on the floor. Quackity can’t control the chuckle that starts to bubble up from the bottom of his throat, and he crosses his arms. Technoblade watches him carefully, wearing new iron armor -where did he get that?- and holding a netherite pickaxe. Techno looks  _ scared,  _ Quackity realizes, a twisted smile forming at the corner of his lips.

“What the hell is this, Techno?” Quackity asks, spreading an arm to showcase the bloodied floor and chests with the names of his friends, the smile falling off his face. He faintly recalls Tubbo explaining the tale of the Final Control Room to him, one rainy day months ago; how Eret, the traitor, walked them straight into a death trap, had announced that dreaded line that haunted everyone for years to come. “What the hell are you doing here?”   


Techno chuckles anxiously, twisting to look down a tunnel blocked by Carl before looking back at Quackity. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“How the HELL did that anvil not kill you?” Quackity sneers, changing the topic and taking a threatening step forward. Techno continues to stare him down, a smile quirking at the edge of his lips.

“Did you really think that you could kill me that easily?”   


“How did you do it?” Quackity asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms again.

“You know what, I’ve got a lot to say!” Techno says, ignoring him, instead straightening and narrowing his eyes at him. “I tried to say it at the trial and you didn’t listen to me. I tried to tell you that government is the cause of all your problems, but you cast me aside, you  _ used _ me! I tried to use force, but you still formed a government! And when I went into hiding, when I retired, when I  _ swore off violence _ , you hunted me down and you hurt my friends.”

“That’s because you’re a  _ murderer,”  _ Quackity snarls. “You’re a killer. You’ve  _ killed  _ innocent people.”

“Are you innocent?” Techno asks, staring him down.

Quackity scowls at him, his lack of answer enough. “You don’t understand what I’m trying to build here. You really think I give a shit about the withers? No,” he spits, and looks back up at Techno, eyes glimmering with rage. “You’re on the hit list. You’re on the  _ fucking _ hit list. I’m building a country, and what I need is organization and power. And I don’t  _ care _ how long it  _ fucking _ takes me, or what I have to do. I’m going to fucking kill you.” His voice drips with venom and deserved rage. He pulls out the axe at his side, readying into a combat pose.   


“Do you think  _ you’re _ enough to kill me?” Techno asks, swinging his pickaxe to his front and tightening it within his grip, widening his stance.

“Y’know what?” Quackity says with a grin before lunging straight at him, axe swinging up at his face. “LET’S FUCKING FIND OUT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”   


Techno blocks his swing with his pickaxe, flipping it so that his pickaxe bears down on his face in a deadly arc, but Quackity blocks with the flat end of his axe, baring his teeth at the piglin hybrid. They circle around each other in the small room, before Quackity darts forward again, swinging the axe into Techno’s side, who blocks it. The two continue their dangerous dance, swinging and blocking, neither landing a single hit on the other.

“What are you, scared?” Quackity taunts, and he sees Techno narrow his eyes. A sardonic smile plays on his face, and he swings his axe at Techno once more, who easily blocks it, but he lands a kick into Techno’s side while he’s distracted. The piglin hybrid staggers to the side, not before he swings his pickaxe into Quackity’s side, sharp metal digging into his side. He screams, blood beginning to bloom from the wound and stain his sweater. He screams again when Techno pulls it out, netherite pick stained red. Quackity snarls again, unfazed, swinging down with his axe once more.   


“I’ve got a pickaxe and I’ll PUT IT THROUGH YOUR TEETH!” Technoblade yells, swinging down at Quackity, who grabs the metal with a hand and knocks it backward into Techno’s face, a sickening  _ crack  _ sounding from his nose as blood begins to pour down his face and into his mouth.   


“You have done SO MUCH damage to EVERYTHING WE’VE CREATED, and if there’s one fight I intend to win, IT’S THIS ONE,” Quackity screams back, swinging with his axe. He watches with a sick satisfaction as it slices against Techno’s leg, who grimaces at the outpouring of blood on his thigh.   


They continue their fight, new blood mixing with old bloodstains on the floor, and the rusty, week old pig blood on Quackity’s apron is staining a fresh red. Both men are starting to tire, but neither have won, so the fight continues on.

After a particularly vicious chop at Techno’s knee on Quackity’s part, Techno forces the axe out of his leg and swings with a sudden new vigor, straight at Quackity’s face.

He doesn’t miss, to say the least.

All Quackity feels is a white hot, searing,  _ unbearable _ pain in his mouth as he realizes faintly that some of his teeth got knocked out by the pick. He suddenly feels incredibly faint, and he collapses on the ground, blood pouring from his mouth.   


He... he failed...   


Quackity can feel his own blood pool on the ground, new blood spilled for the same country, for its same freedom, in the exact same room, and the last thing he sees before his eyes slide shut is a cape as blood red as his country sweeping away down the tunnel.


End file.
